Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
Movement of containers and pallets into an aircraft may be provided by sideward transporting Roller Drives (typically called Power Drive Units—PDUs). Permanently installed ball mats may be used for an omnidirectional movement of containers and pallets within the entrance area of the aircraft. Movement within the cargo bays in longitudinal direction of the aircraft may be done by permanently installed PDUs with the containers and pallets being supported by free-wheeling rolls.
However, it has been shown that the weight of permanently installed rolls and PDUs may increase fuel consumption of the aircraft as well as costs for production, installation and maintenance.